Fallen
by Caschick23
Summary: She has no memory of who or what she is, but Sookie feels nothing but peace from her, while Alcide feels something else
1. Chapter 1

Because I'm obsessed with Angels and werewolves, I thought I'd try my hand at on.

Archangel Ariel ~

Ariel's name means 'Lion or lioness of God' and this archangel is associated with lions and animals. Ariel is involved with healing and protecting nature and that includes the animals, fish and birds, especially the wild ones. Environmentalism. Patron Angel of Wild Animals ()

"Hey boss, you better come see this!" Alcide looked up from his hammering as his lead foreman, Pete came running towards him.

"What's up?"

"I don't know man" he stuttered as if trying to find the right words. "Come on!"

Alcide followed and saw his men all standing in a wide circle. When he pushed trough, he saw an unconscious woman with long brown hair wearing a white strapless dress.

"Get some water and call 911!" He ordered as he moved toward the woman.

She had a light tan complexion, her closed eyes were framed by dark lashes that matched her hair. Her arms and legs were covered in scraps and bruises that look recent. He moved to check her pulse, when he heard her gasp and saw her brown eyes widen in fear, She scooted back away from him trembling.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm gonna hurt you. I just wanna help ya." He encouraged.

She looked at the man with much hair with uncertainty. He was very large with broad shoulders and narrow waist, but his dark eyes met hers and there was something there that told her he was telling the truth.

"I'm Alcide Herveaux. What's your name?"

"I...don't remember. I don't remember anything." She said softy, then fear returned when the workers and an ambulance showed up.

"Sir, we need to take her to the hospital." A blonde male paramedic said to Alcide.

"Fine, but I'm coming with. Pete, take over for the day." He ordered and took the woman's arm when she flinched away from the medics touch.

"There doesn't appear to be any head trauma. In fact apart from the scraps and bruises, she's perfectly healthy." The female doctor explained to Alcide as the girl changed back into her dress.

"So if there's no head trauma how does she not know who she is?"

"It's possible she went through some traumatic event. Where did you find her?"

"At my construction site. How long will she be like this?"

"It's hard to say. She should be ok to leave, but I'd like someone to keep an eye on her for a while."

"Yeah. I'm gonna see if a friend can help me out."

"There is one more thing Mr. Herveaux. When we were examining her, we found two large scars the ran from her shoulders down to her waist. There were a little disturbing."

"I appreciate this Sookie."

"It's no problem it will be nice to hang with a girl that actually breaths." Sookie replied as they walked back to the girls room. When they entered, her back was to them as she looked out the window to the church across the street. There were statues of the archangels guarding the doors and windows.

The two friends stiffened when they saw the top of the scars the doctor had seen. They were a deep pink and still red around the edges.

The woman turned and saw them looking at her and she flinched in fear.

"Hey it's ok. This is my friend Sookie. She's gonna let you stay with her for a while till you get your memory back." Alcide explained as he walked toward her and laid a gentle hand on her bare shoulder. He felt a jolt run up his arm and the hairs on his arm stood up.

"Hi, I'm Sookie." Sookie went over with a out stretched hand. She waited till the woman took her hand and instantly saw flashes of white instead of being able to read her mind.

When Sookie pulled her hand back as if she had been bitten, the woman back away tears threatening.

"I'm sorry! I didn't..." she then fell to her knees and held her self as she struggled to breath through her tears.

"No, it's ok! Please don't cry!" Sookie instantly knelt in front of her and hugged the woman she had just met.

"Sook, what the hell happened in there?" Alcide asked as the woman was in the rest room.

"I couldn't read her mind. All I got was flashes, like when I try to read you or Sam. Only it was white, not red." Sookie explained

"So she's not a shifter or werewolf, but some kind of supernatural being?"

"I think so. I'll keep you posted." She noted the worried look on his face as he faced the closed restroom door. "You're worried about her aren't you?"

"Yeah. I don't know what it is, but there's something about her. She's coming back."

"Here's where you'll sleep. There's some extra clothes for ya in the dresser. They should fit." Sookie noted how quiet she was all the way from the hospital, how she looked up to the grey sky out of the window of her car and now in the room.

"I felt you try to see inside my mind, Ms. Stackhouse. You are just as curious about me as Mr. Herveaux and I are." She said mournfully.

"I am a psychic. I was hoping to get inside your head to get some piece of information, like maybe your name."

"Before Mr. Herveaux found me, I thought I heard someone whisper Ariel." Perhaps that is my name?"

"How about we call you that for now." Sookie offered back.

"Ariel. Yes. That will do." For the first time, she smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Sookie slept in till late. A habit on her days off. She slipped out of bed in her light cotton shorts and t-shirt and went across the hall to her old bedroom, now guest room, to check on the Ariel. She began to panic when she found the bed empty and untouched, like she had never slept there.

"Ariel! Ariel!" She cried as she ran out of the room.

"Ms Sookie! What's wrong?" She called from the living room. Sookie ran in the direction and found her on the couch still wearing the dress they had found her in.

"Did the cloths not fit?"

"I do not know how to put those garments on. I just figured this..."

"Well, let me help you and then we can at least wash that." She waited till the woman stood and slowly moved toward her.

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No. I stayed awake and looked outside. You have a very nice garden."

"Thanks, I have some work to do on it today if you'd like to help, but first lets get you some shorts and shirt, maybe something sleeveless. It's suppose to be warm today. First thing she noticed when they moved into the spare room, her scraps and bruises were gone.

"I wish I knew what kind of creature you are." Sookie mumbled to herself

"Creature?" Sookie looked in shock at how she had heard her.

"Yeah. I figured you were some form of shifter as all I got were flashes when I tried to read your mind. Only it was white, not red like I usually get."

Ariel tilted her head in confusion. Her eyes full of questions.

"Have you found her?" Michael asked his brothers as he returned from his search.

"No. It is not like my twin to be gone this long." Raphael answered his oldest brother. (A/N: Since Raphael is also an angel of nature, he and Ariel are twins, but only for this story.

At that Gabriel flew in, his grey wings folded behind him. Like all the male angels, he stood bare chest wearing only black slacks. He stood 6'2, sandy hair and blue eyes.

Michael, the oldest of the garrison, stood 6'4, had black hair and green eyes. His wings were gold

Raphael had his sister's brown eyes and hair. Their wings were a black as ash. He stood at 6'1, a good foot above his twin. "Has Uriel and Joshua return yet?"

"They are still searching that garden she is always in." Gabriel replied.

"Should we alert the other angels? Have the rest of the garrison looking as well."

"Let's give it another day. If we nothing more, then we will alert the others." Michael order, trying to stay calm though he worried for his sister.

Many though angels were beings that showed no emotion. Truth was they were the most emotional creatures created. They loved those they protected, were loyal to their father, their charges and each other.

For Ariel, her and Raphael's charges were the animals and plants of earth. When it is an animal's time to pass, she would take it's soul to heaven, where she would love it in her garden.

Sookie heard his truck coming up the driveway and knew it was Alcide.

"Hey Sook. How is she?" He asked as he got out of his truck

"She's changing. Apparently she thinks her name is Ariel, so that's what I'm calling her. She also didn't sleep last night."

"Any clues yet as to what she may be?"

"None, but it's something big. All those scraps and bruises are healed, all but those scars on her back. It's a good thing you're here. I have to work tonight."

"So what are you gonna do with her and don't suggest Eric or that she vamp watch her!" He growled.

"First off it's Pam, and maybe they would have an idea of what she is!" Sookie yelled back.

"Am I that much a bother?" The two turned and saw Ariel in pair of jean shorts and white tank top. Sneakers donned her feet as she leapt over the rail and ran into the woods.

"Damn! This girl can move!" Alcide growled as he ran after her. Using his sense of smell he began to track her down. He followed the scent until he found her sitting under a tree. A doe laid it's head in her lap and let her stroke its fur.

"So, Ariel huh?"

"Yes. It seemed to fit me."

"Can I call you Ari?" He moved to sit beside her. Once he sat down, the doe scampered off into the bushes.

"Why?"

"It's a nickname." He explained as he leaned against the tree trunk and looked at her profile. "And you're not a problem. Until we find out what you are, I'd rather either Sookie or me watch out for ya."

"Why can't I stay with you? I like you." She asked looking him in the eyes and he felt a jolt of desire strike him.

He hadn't slept last night either. His thoughts kept running back to her, how she felt when she cowered in his arms in the ambulance. How her eyes said she trusted him.

"I like ya too, but it would look bad. Beautiful girl like you staying with a brute like me."

"You think I am beautiful?" She blushed and hid her face be hiding it behind her hair.

"You must have boyfriend who constantly says it to ya."

"I do not think I do."

"There you are!" Sookie cried as she came from the bushes. "I talked to Sam and he's gonna let he hang out in his trailer or in the office during my shift. I guess just bring something to do. I got a ton of books you could borrow."

"I'm afraid I read much of them last night."

"How many we talking about"

"15 or so." She looked at the looks of shock on their faces.

"You read 15 books in one night?" Alcide asked with a raised eyebrow (I love when he does that!)

"I couldn't sleep and I saw the book shelf and just couldn't stop." She blushed.

That night Sookie went into Sam's office to put away her purse and to introduced Sam and Ariel.

"Hey Sam. This is Ariel." She introduced the two. Ariel had changed into a pair of jeans and had on one of her zip up sweat shirts.

The two shook hands, Sam's lingering too long on the woman in the front of him

As the night wore on, Ariel sat in a corn with several books and a glass of water, which she barely touch.

She was reading a book on angels when a greasy hand touched her shoulder.

"Tell me something honey. Did it hurt?"

"Did what hurt?"

"When you fell from heaven, cause you are an angel." The drunk looked over her body with hungry eyes.

"Please remove your hand." She threatened softly

"Or what?"

"Or I'll remove it for you." Sam came up behind the man.

"This your bitch man."

Ariel looked in shock at what was about to unfold. The drunk was threatening his way to Sam, who stood his ground. The drunk moved to punch Sam in the jaw when she intervened, only to get punch in the face.

It was not Ari who yelled in pain. In fact, she barely felt the blow. The drunk was cradling his now broken hand, fell to his knees, while the other patrons looked in a shock.

Ari looked around her and when Sam moved to comfort her, she bolted out the door and into the night.

Sookie pulled her phone out of her apron pocket and dial Alcide's number.

"Alcide, she's gone. Again."

Had a bit of writers block for this chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ok. I'm on my way. Do you have something she was wearing so I can track her scent?" Alcide was grabbing his keys as he talked to Sookie on his cell phone.

"Yeah, she left her sweater here. Alcide, we need to find her!"

"Calm down, Sook. We'll find her." He hung up and left his house heading to his truck. He didn't want to admit it, but he was worried about Ari as well. Sookie had explained how the drunk punched Ari when she stepped between him and Sam when Sam came to her defense. She barely flinched when the man's fist made contact with her face.

When he pulled into the lot, he saw it empty. He rushed in and saw Eric and Pam were there as well. He growled as he approached the table where Sam and Sookie had spread out a map of the area.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" Alcide bellowed clenching

"I called them. We need their help"! Sookie explained as she stood between Eric and Alcide.

"If he touches her..." Alcide growled his threat. No one seem to notice the look on Sam's face as he witnessed the exchange.

"Alcide can I talk to you alone?"

"Yeah. Smells like death in here." He followed the shifter into his office and waited till Sam shut the door. "We don't need them Sam. Between us, we have enough to find her."

"We need a lot of help right now Al. I have to ask what the hell that was all about."

"What?"

"I know you hate Northman, but you looked ready to rip him apart if he even looked at Ariel."

"I don't know man. It's like..."He ran a hand threw his thick locks as he flopped into one of the chairs that sat across from the desk.

"Like you're very protective of her?"

"Yeah. How did...?"

"I was the same. When I stepped in front of that drunk earlier."

Alcide had shifted into his wolf form and smelled the air. He caught a faint whiff of Ari's scent and went off in that direction. He paused when he finally found her asleep at the base of a tree, shivering. He slowly moved toward her when Eric suddenly appeared, he grinned evilly when he saw the white wolf that was Alcide.

Alcide growled showing his sharp canines almost daring the vampire to do something.

Unfortunaly for both of them, she woke up and screamed.

Then Alcide the perhaps the dumbest thing ever, he shifted back fully naked in front of her.

"Ari! Calm down it's me!"

"Alcide? Wha...? Who?" She then did what any woman would have done standing by a vampire and a naked werewolf; she fainted.

It was Eric who caught her which cause Alcide to stalk toward him and snatch her from his arms.

"Don't you fuckin touch her!" He growled as he shifted the still Ari in his arms.

"Eric! Alcide! Oh thank god! You found her and you're naked." Sookie observed when came into the clearing with Sam in his Collie form.

"The dog shifted from wolf to human in front of her and she fainted!" Eric hissed

"If you hadn't gotten so close I wouldn't have shifted and would've just stay near till Sam and Sookie came by!"

"What would you have done if we hadn't" Sookie asked as she stood between the men.

"I would have taken her home myself."

"Like that?" Sookie questioned

"I'm sure I wouldn't some fuckin fanger get his stench all over her!"

Sam had an idea where this was leading so he shifted back to his human state.

"We need to get her inside now!" Sam advised taking the sweat pants Sookie had just handed him

"Sookie did you bring my truck and clothes?" Alcide asked as he shifted Ari in his arms.

"Cloths yes, truck no. I'm too short." She handed him his jeans and flannel shirt he had earlier. He debated about giving Ari over to Sam or to just set he down while he changed.

"I'll take her Alcide. I'll give her right back ok?" Sam negotiated holding up his hands.

Alcide nodded and carefully set her in Sam's arms and had her back in his as he broke his own record for dressing quickly.

"I'll take her back to your place Sookie?"

"No take her back to your place. Sam, Eric, Pam and I need to talk and I know how you feel about being in the same room with them."

"What do I tell her when she wakes up?"

"I have no idea. You'll figure something out."

Alcide had one eye on the road and the other on Ariel as she laid curled up in his front seat. Her hair fell in her face. He removed one hand off the steering wheel and moved his hand to brush the strand away when she mumbled.

"Michael?"

He pulled his hand back and tried to ignore the sharp pain he felt in his heart.

Michael's head shot up and looked around him with a confused look on his face.

"Michael? What is it brother?" Raphael asked.

"Ariel. I heard her voice! I may be to track her better!" He closed his eyes in concentration while the other angels of the garrison stood by.

"She's in Louisiana. Where specifically I do not know, but we have a better reading."

"You and Raphael go, Uriel, Zachariah and myself will stay incase you need back up. Bring her home brothers." Gabriel said his voice full of hope.

"We will brother." With that the two brothers open their wings and flew downward.

Will the brothers find their sister and how will Ari react waking up at Alcide's?


End file.
